como enamorarse en 10 pasos
by hazumi-uchiha
Summary: pues es una historia algo extraña es un naruhina aunque no lo aparente al principio... ¿podra la ojiblanca saber distinguir entre pura atraccion fisica y el amor? ... no soy buena para los summary **aviso el naruhina sera apartir del capitulo 4 o 5**
1. 1 secuestro

Bien heme aki otra vez… esta vez es más que nada por una pequeña apuesta que mi ligero orgullo no me dejo rechazar es una revoltura ya que no me gusta la pareja final  
hazu: ya somos 2 u¬¬  
io: en fin es un itahina algo emm forzado que termina en Naru... Naru… (Intentando decirlo por milésima ves) Naru...hina si en eso termina emm espero q les guste ya que como no soy muy fan del naruhina hare lo mejor que pueda  
hazu: esperamos no revolverlos mucho con el fic  
io: sip, si no pues… gomen pero fue muy acarreado xD

nota: el naruhina estara apartir del 4 o 5 antes de eso sera un ligero itahina

nota 2: el lemon aparecera apartir del 2 o 3 dependiendo de como vaya la historia

Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi K.

* * *

Paso #1 secuestro

Se ve a Itachi en las afueras de Konoha vigilando a hinata, ya no era nada nuevo, desde que los hermanos Uchiha volvieron a Konoha ya era costumbre, la única que aun no sabía de esto era hinata…solo que esta noche había algo diferente el Uchiha mayor se había cansado de solo vigilar a la hyuuga viviendo feliz con su actual prometido y esa noche tenía planeado algo mas espero a que ella se durmiera y actuó.

A la mañana siguiente hinata estaba despertando pero había algo extraño, no sentía a su prometido por ningún lado además no reconocía la habitación en la cual estaba, intento salir de esta pero estaba sellada con chakra después de muchos intentos de salir ya estabalastimada y además algo agotada por el uso de tanto chakra en eso se abre la puerta y ella se pone en posición de ataque hasta que ve que el que la tiene raptada es ¿Itachi?

Entrando el no la mira a los ojos y simplemente le deja un desayuno básico que al parecer este cocino después de eso simplemente le dice- lo siento hime pero Naru no te merece ya lo veras- termina diciendo esto y dejando una especie de DVD portátil en el cual aparece que Naru la engañaba públicamente con Sakura.

Días mas tarde de que pase lo mismo hinata ya estaba empezando a olvidar a Naru o más bien a resignarse a lo que Itachi le mostraba, y también ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la compañía del Uchiha mayor, sin embargo aun se preguntaba porque no la habían buscado en una de esas tantas visitas que le hacia su "raptor" ella decidió preguntarle porque no la habían buscado ya casi había pasado un mes y aun no había sabido nada de sus amigos de Konoha, Itachi simplemente se fue.

Al día siguiente trajo algunos videos mas, para que hinata viera lo que pasaba en Konoha lo siguiente que vio la confundió mucho, la mayoría de todos sus amigos estaban con su vida de lo más normal, según los videos de Itachi ya la daban por muerta, ella simplemente lloro hasta que no pudo mas, en eso entro Itachi y ella se aferro a el preguntándole "porque porque me has secuestrado, se suponía que somos amigos ¿no?" Itachi simplemente bajo la mirada sin decir nada y le dejo llorar.

Paso tiempo, y estos dos se empezaron a acostumbrar a la presencia del otro llego cierto día en el cual Itachi no fue a visitar a hinata lo cual se le hizo raro y algunas horas más tarde se abre la puerta pero el que entro por ahí no era Itachi era un pelirrojo al cual ella creía muerto este le explico que él no había muerto solo se había quedado sin contenedor y que Deidara lo había ayudado a "revivir", que Itachi estaba en una misión y no regresaría por un largo tiempo, el le comento que estaban en una de las propiedades de los Uchiha y que ahí mismo estaban todos los ex-akatsuki y que esta se encontraba en medio del bosque, le informa que como la creen muerta ella será una akatsuki temporal.

Pasan algunos meses y Itachi regresa antes de tiempo pero llega todo lastimado casi muriéndose y hinata con lo poco que sabía de medicina shinobi lo cura dándole parte de su vida al pasarle la mayoría de su chakra, lo cual la debilita y termina desmayada, tiempo después despierta y lo primero que ve es a Itachi en una silla alado suyo dormido, este sostenía una carta a medio abrir.

Esta carta decía un informe detallado de la salud de hinata, de cómo estaba entre otras cosas pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a la hyuuga fue el final de la carta ya que le preguntaba cuanto faltaba para que ellos regresaran a la aldea ya ke era puro cuento para ke se anulara el compromiso de Itachi y hinata como herederos del clan Uchiha y hyuuga.

Hinata estaba algo molesta aunque aun no sabia porque, se fijo que casi al final de la carta había algo escrito con lápiz a medio borrar esto decía que si era más de 6 meses el no estaba dispuesto a cederle a hinata ya que empezaba a sentir algo por ella pero aun no sabía que era, al terminar de leer la carta.

Se quedo pensativa más que nada al notar la fecha de la carta ya que esta era de… 8 meses antes… aun no le cavia en la cabeza lo que estaba escrito ahí, pero no podía negar tampoco que su "raptor" era muy guapo y que más de una vez esos ojos tan negros como la noche le habían robado el sueño sin embargo también se puso a pensar en su rubio y el porqué de no haber respondido la carta o haber ido por ella…

En esos momentos se dio cuenta de que Itachi la veía muy fijamente y que ella aun tenia la carta abierta en sus manos. Este se la intento quitar ella por reflejo la escondió entre la poca ropa que traía ya que estaba toda vendada sin saber porque, después de esto soltó un casi imperceptible "¿porque?" Este solo la miro y…

* * *

Y hasta aquí iego el primer capi n-n se suponía que serian solo 5 pasos pero… la idea se transformo y serán 10 serán algo cortos por lo general de dos hojas como máximo tres pero… es que serán varios capis xD Jejeje ¿merezco Reviews?, ¿ideas?, tomatazos de perdido xD

att. hazu-chan

Matta ne!!!


	2. 2 seduccion

Bien aquí traigo el segundo capi nwn emm disculpen si en el anterior di a entender que odio el naruhina pero… andaba algo sentimental y de hecho no lo odio me gusta un poco solo que por cuestiones personales tenia alguno que otro resentimiento para lo que representa en lo que paso hace tiempo para mi, aun así no estoy en contra del naruhina lo reitero solo que… prefiero otras parejas Jejeje bien para no poner tanto rollo…

Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi. K

* * *

Capitulo#2 seducción

* * *

Hinata no se había dado cuenta de que había terminado en una posición algo comprometedora al intentar ocultar el papel de Itachi por lo confundida que la había dejado esa nota ,esto provocó barias sensaciones en el cuerpo del Uchiha dejándolo algo incomodo de tal manera que ya cuando hinata se dio cuenta estaba besándose con el Uchiha Itachi se había dejado llevar por una vez por sus instintos y comenzó a tomarla por la cintura ella por su parte estaba confundida por lo cual lo tomo del cuello y cuando estaban por profundizar mas el beso tocaron la puerta al escuchar los golpes en la puerta ellos se separaron algo ruborizados y más que nada confundidos

Entonces ellos dos quedaron en un silencio algo incomodo hasta que Itachi lo rompió, preguntándole "amablemente" a hinata "¿me puedes dar la carta?", ella algo nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar asintió levemente pero antes de entregársela pregunto "Itachi-san ¿p-porque m-me t-tiene a-aquí?" el algo nervioso por la pregunta se quedo callado y tomo la carta, antes de irse beso levemente a hinata en la frente y le dijo "descansa mañana será un largo día" y se fue

Ella se quedo confundida y rato más tarde entro sasori de nuevo, el vio que ella tenía la mirada perdida y él se preocupo un poco por ella al verla tan indefensa, así que le pregunto lo que había pasado ella saliendo un poco de su séptima nube le pregunto que si sabía algo o la razón por la cual la había secuestrado Itachi ya casi un año antes sasori solo desvió la mirada y empezó a cambiarle los vendajes, hinata al sentir que iba a empezar a cambiarle los del pecho se ruborizo a más no poder, este al darse cuenta le dijo que no iba a ver ni tocar más de lo necesario.

Pero en esos momentos cuando sasori estaba terminando de retirar las vendas entro Itachi, al perecer tenía un mensaje urgente para sasori el cual se le olvido al ver a hinata muy sonrojada con los ojos cerrados y ya sin vendajes totalmente a su merced, sasori al darse cuenta de la presencia de Itachi en la habitación simplemente iba a empezar a ponerle los vendajes hasta que Itachi le dijo que no, sasori al ver la mirada de Itachi hacia la chica comprendió y solo salió dejando a una casi desnuda hinata a la merced de Itachi el cual se acercaba a ella como un depredador a su presa.

Ella al no sentir como sasori terminaba de ponerle los vendajes abrió los ojos encontrándose con Itachi a pocos centímetros de su cara la primera reacción de ella fue taparse pero Itachi le quito la sabana que escasamente le cubría se había, el se había sentado frente a hinata sin quitarle la mirada de encima, a él le divertía ver las reacciones que ella tenía pero en esos momentos algo más le llamaba la atención.

Ella estaba totalmente petrificada ante la mirada de Itachi, sentía como este la miraba como analizándola, no supo cuando fue que él se acerco mas a ella y le empezaba a susurrar cosas al oído, sintiendo como su tibio aliento chocaba con su cuello, en esos momentos a la hyuuga se le estaba empezando a nublar el pensamiento hasta que a su mente le llego una imagen de un chico rubio hiperactivo y eso la hizo volver a la realidad

lo cual paso muy tarde ya que Itachi estaba prácticamente arriba de ella y ella estaba acostada, mientras él le decía cosas como" te gustaría ser la fundadora del nuevo clan Uchiha?" o "te puedo demostrar que no volverás a pensar en ese rubio en tu mente solo estaré yo" ella estaba decidida a saber todo acerca de su supuesto secuestro y para esto haría lo que fuese así que se decidió a seducir a Itachi Uchiha, ella sabía que nunca antes había seducido a un hombre, que esto sería nuevo para ella pero si con esto volvía a ver a su rubio lo haría así que comenzó con frases algo tímidas, ya que no sabía que decir.

empezó abrazando a Itachi y besando su cuello en busca de que este se relajara y no sospechara nadaluego vio los ojos de este y vio un destello de sorpresa y pasión en estos, decidió usar esto en su favor y en un movimiento rápido termino ella arriba de Itachi sentada en su cintura empezó a pasar sus manos por el pecho del chico y ahí empezó con sus preguntas, "Itachi-san que tiene que ver en esto Naru-chan?" pregunto sensualmente la hyuuga, Itachi sin darse cuenta de la pregunta respondió roncamente" él lo planeo…pero no me ha pagado… además del cambio de planes" respondió entre gemidos roncos el Uchiha

La hyuuga intrigada por esto dicho pregunto "que cambio de planes Itachi-san?"empezando a bajar su mano hasta el inicio del pantalón del chico, este al sentir la mano de la hyuuga dijo " s-Sakura se metió en esto… ella le dijo a mi ototo… y el te está buscando" ella paro un instante de solo pensar que prácticamente un desconocido para ella la estaba buscando ya que en su vida había hablado con sasuke mas de un buenos días.

Pero seguidamente continuo ya que no quería que Itachi sospechara, le termino de quitar la yukata que traía y siguió preguntando "¿porque sasuke me busca Itachi-san?" este muy a duras penas le respondió " el volvió a la aldea para casarse contigo… pero ya estabas comprometida así que hizo un trato con Naru… se suponía que tendrías tu primer hijo con el… pero llevaría el apellido uzumaki"

Ella atónita ya no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía y solo llego con la última pregunta que se le ocurrió " ¿a cambio de qué?" Itachi ya casi terminando en la mano de hinata respondió " a cambio de que no destruyéramos la villa… de que Naruto tuviera nuestro apoyo en cualquier situación… ya sea de guerra o cualquier otra nadie más se iba a enterar" termino Itachi cansado y sudoroso en la mano de hinata, mientras ella intentaba juntar todo lo dicho por el Uchiha…

* * *

Bien hasta aquí llego el segundo capi nwn espero y les haya gustado le agradezco a mi sensei ya que no hubiera podido hacer el capi sin ella ya que apenas me está enseñando a hacer lemon y pues he aquí el intento numero 3 de lemon que fue el que más me gusto, ya que los demás pues… estaban muy fuera de lugar u.u en el sig capi ya será un hecho más… tranquilamente ya que mi papa estaba aki de metiche u¬¬

Merezco Reviews? De perdido algún tomatazo? xD

Matta ne!!!

Att. Hazumi-Uchiha


	3. engaño

Bien antes que nada quiero aclarar que en este capi habrá lemon y… que este no es apto para cardiacos jejeje bien los dejo con el capi….

Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi. K

(2) el lemon tampoco me perteneces es obra de Yuri-sensei ^^

He aki los comentarios nwn

Yuri: muajajaja aki io kon mis perversiones a punto de empesar

Excel: dios mio Yuri k nunca cambiaras ¬¬

Yuri: nooo nwn... +w+... deseo lujuria y pasión plasmados en este pequeño fic

Excel: no se por k te sigo la corriente -.-

Yuri: XP neee espero k sea de tu agradó x3 hazu-chan n.n... Comencemos +w+

* * *

Capitulo #3 engaño

unos días mas tarde Itachi va a la habitación de la hyuuga a la cual el ya auto dominaba "suya" ya en esta le dijo que tenía que ir a hacer unas misiones fuera de la ciudad y que tardaría a lo mucho un mes le beso y se fue, no sin antes decir " descuida terminare lo que empezaste llegando" desapareciendo de la vista de la ojiperla dejándola algo atónita por el ultimo comentario que había echo el Uchiha, mientras él no estaba hinata se empezó a llevar bien con la que era su "cuidadora" en esa enorme mansión la cual ya podía recorrer sin más vigilancia que su amiga se llamaba Yuri y tenía la misma edad que Itachi y 50 intentos de querérselo violar fallidos.

le comentaba que ella gustaba de Itachi desde que estaba en Konoha y tubo una pequeña obsesión por querer poseerlo a cualquier costo, pero desgraciadamente Itachi podía leer sus movimientos asiéndola fallar y también le dijo que ella era proveniente de la aldea de la nube y estaba en Konoha por algunas cuentas pendientes, a hinata se le ocurrió dale un gusto a Yuri para que no se fuera sin darse ese lujo, a Yuri le gusto lo que escucho y empezaron a tramar un plan el cual incluía que Yuri violaría a Itachi unas 3 veces esa noche suplan era casi perfecto, Yuri tenia la misma estatura y una complexión parecida a la de hinata solo faltaba como convencer a Itachi, para ello Yuri prácticamente se convirtió en hinata y hinata en Yuri, y así estuvieron barios días así nadie sospecharía nada.

finalmente llego Itachi a la mansión, y Yuri como hinata estaba en la habitación "dormida", Itachi pensando que esta era su hinata entro tranquilamente a la habitación despertando a la chica, Itachi no sospechaba absolutamente nada y las dos chicas lo habían engañado totalmente, el confiado de que la chica que se encontraba a su merced enfrente de el era hinata se fue deslizando por la cama lentamente hasta quedar de frente a la chica para después susurrar en su oído -" no creas que se me ha olvidado lo que quedo pendiente aquella vez " y saboreando el lóbulo de su oreja .

dejando a un lado su oído se dedico a mirarla con esos ojos tan penetrantes como una espada de doble filo que te enloquecían con tan solo sentir el rose de su mirada, Yuri al ver que oportunidad como esta no tendría otro día se dedico actuar lo antes posible para que el Uchiha no se diera cuenta de nada decidió cerrar el espacio que quedaba entre los dos motivándolo con un fogoso beso cargado de lujuria y pasión a la vez el deseo de poseer aquí cuerpo tan apetitoso y tentador a cualquiera, aun no podía creer que ella estuviera en aquella posición con Itachi Uchiha después de 50 intentos y todos fallidos pero al fin sus esfuerzos rendían frutos y esta vez no dejaría que se le escapara nada de aquel cuerpo tan suculento que la embriagaba con su olor, al no resistir mas coló uno de sus manos por la amplia espalda del Uchiha dando ligeros rasguños hasta alcanzar el trasero del Uchiha apretándolo y estrujándolo con deseo y posesión asiendo que Itachi diera pequeños gemidos de placer.

dejándose ver la pasión que se reflejaba en los ojos de él se dedico a devorar el cuello de la chica y con una mano despojarla de la chaqueta purpura con blanco de un arrancón para después colar una de sus manos dentro de la playera estrujando sus pechos ,al sentir esto la chica dejo salir leves pero sonoros gemidos que complacían a Itachi , al no poder aguantar más el joven Uchiha saco una kunai y rompió la playera de esta dejándola en sostén que fue retirado apenas fue expuesto atacando directamente los pechos de esta dando pequeñas mordidas en estos y paseando su lengua por los pezones dándole atención a cada uno saboreando cada uno minuciosamente, sabía que había esperado mucho tiempo por esto, había terminado su misión y regresado a la base para recibir su premio después de una larga misión un poco de atención no era malo, pensaba, pero unos ligeros gemido rompieron sus pensamientos y lo primero que vio fue a una chica mordiéndose el labio inferior para tratar de no gemir muy fuerte, al mirar esto Itachi sonrió para sí mismo y se acerco a la menor y le dijo abiertamente .

- que te pasa hinata si quieres gritar solo hazlo así será mejor... - decía Itachi esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa y una mirada llena de deseo por oír los sonoros gemidos que esta dejaba salir, la chica solo le dedico una sonrisa para después abalanzarse sobre él, quedando ella al mando embozando una sonrisa de victoria, al ver la cara que puso Itachi al quedar bajo de ella solo se dedico a sentir como la menor sentándose sobre su cadera daba pequeños movimientos estimulando una parte en particular sacándole gemidos de placer al chico y viéndose notablemente lo que el movimiento de la chica le causaba en esa parte, lentamente quitándole la capa de akatsuki la dejo caer al piso y siguió su camino hasta el cuello del Uchiha y dando pequeños besos y mordidas que hacían que Itachi tuviera pequeños espasmos por todo su cuerpo y una sensación de excitación y placer, la chica por su parte con la otra mano agarro la kunai y rompió la playera de redes que traía bajo la capa dejando al descubierto el bien formado pecho del Uchiha dejándola impactada y mas jadeosa pero más que nada mas excitada por el panorama que estaba viendo, sonriendo maliciosamente decidió descender lentamente por el pecho y estomago de Itachi dejando un caminito de baba llegando hasta el ombligo de el Uchiha y deteniéndose un momento, al parecer algo le seguía estorbando ...

Si ese estorboso pantalón, miro por unos segundos a Itachi y pudo divisar la cara de Itachi sonrojada y agitada por todo lo que "hinata" le proporcionaba, al mirar esto rio para sí misma y se decidió a despojarlo de esas estorbosas e inútiles prendas rasgando un poco con la kunai y jalando lentamente dejándolo son en ropa interior ke fue quitada de una forma muy excitante, Itachi no podía creerlo...

ella le estaba quitando la ropa interior con los dientes, y al sentir el rose de la menor en su miembro dejo ver sus ya notables intensiones dejando a Yuri impactada y dejando salir una sonrisa se dio a la tarea de dar un poco de estimulo al miembro de Itachi depositando pequeños besos en la punta de el miembro y saboreándolo como si fuera el dulce mas delicioso que pudiera haber probado lambiendo cada rincón del miembro de Itachi paseando su lengua desde el principio hasta el final poniéndolo cada vez más duro y excitado mientras arqueaba la espalda por la sensaciones que le hacía sentir y al sentir que "hinata" se metía el miembro de Itachi a la boca y empezándolo a masturbar lentamente ,Itachi se volvía loco a la oleada de sensaciones que le hacía pasar y un hormigueo en su vientre significaba que estaba a punto de llegar a su límite y que no soportaría mas asta no hacerla suya, si solamente suya.

Por otra parte ella seguía proporcionando placer al chico que tenía a su merced y antojo...podía observar como Itachi se mordía el labio para no dejar escapar ningún gemido eso hacía que su ganas de poseerlo creciera mas y su antojo de escucharlo gimiendo como loco hasta que se queda sin aliento y que solo ella se lo podía dar, así que empezó a mover la boca a una intensidad favorable como para que el joven Uchiha dejara salir potentes gemidos que eran música a los oídos de la hinata falsa ...Itachi sentía que se moría al sentir tantas emociones juntas .. Pero justo después sintió esa misma presión en su vientre dejando salir su esencia en la boca de la chica dando un ligero gemido y poniéndose tenso al dejar salir toda su esencia para después respirar agitadamente.

Mientras que la chica tragaba la esencia que Itachi había dejado salir dentro de su boca, se re lambio los labios limpiando los restos de ese néctar blanquecino que resbalaba por la comisura de su boca con uno de sus dedos lo retiraba y lo lamia de una forma muy excitante provocando al joven Uchiha a sacar a flote todas sus fantasías

al mirar esta escena el ya no podía esperar más tenía que poseerla era ahora o nunca , en un rápido movimiento intercambiado puestos con la chica dejándola bajo de el dándole a entender que su tiempo había acabado y que era el turno de el de poder probar aquella piel que tanto deseo tocar y poder probar la esencia de aquella hermosa chica, después de dale una última mirada a la chica empezando a besar desesperadamente en un fogoso beso mientras colaba una de sus manos por el vientre de la chica y bajando mas y mas acercándose peligrosamente a su parte tocando sobre la ropa y dando leves masajes de estimulación sobre esta asiendo que ella se mordiera el labio inferior y estrujara las sabanas arqueando la espalda al sentir como Itachi metía una de sus manos por su ropa interior bajando hasta su entrada, metiendo lentamente uno de sus dedos invadiendo la entrada de la chica tratando de no lastimarla porque tendría que ser al principio doloroso ya que su entrada aun era virgen así que tenía que prepararla para poder pasar a la verdadera acción.

la chica soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas del dolor pero a la vez se sentía tan bien que no le importaba si le dolía solo deseaba poseerlo y a cualquier costo pero después sintió un inmenso dolor al sentir que el segundo dedo de Itachi ya la había penetrado, dejando escapar un gemido muy potente alarmando a Itachi que impulsivamente le dio un beso para que se concentrara mas en el beso que en el dolor tratando de relajarla, al ver que la chica se relajaba y le correspondía el beso empezó a mover los dedos a un compas lento y suave abriéndolos y cerrándolos, moviéndolos en círculos para poder estimular bien el área para después deslizar el tercer dedo asiendo que ella solo arquera la espalda pero no por dolor si no por el placer que la embriagaba por completo dejándose llevar y empezando a gemir sin darse cuenta y moviendo lentamente la cadera al mismo compas con el que Itachi movía sus dedos de de adentro hacia fuera asiéndolo mas rápido tocando barias partes que hacían gritar a la chica sin control retorciéndose del placer en las sabanas de la cama apretándolas por que sentía que se corría en la mano de Itachi, Itachi cuando la sintió llegar se detuvo y retiro lentamente su mano de la entrada de ella lambiendo los tres dedos invasores que la hicieron gritar y sentir tanto placer pero ella no quería solo eso ella quería sentirlo dentro de ella y poder fusionar sus cuerpo y ser solo uno de una vez por todas.

a Itachi su cuerpo y su mente se lo pedían a gritos necesitaba poseerla lo antes posible porque sentía que en cualquier momento podría enloquecer si no entraba en esa entrada tan estrecha y llevarse su virginidad de una vez por todas, así que lentamente fue recorriendo las piernas de la menor hasta llegar a la entrepierna y sentir como la chica se tensaba al sentir el tacto del mayor dando pequeños gemidos que se escapaban, de pronto el separo un poco sus piernas dándole a entender a donde quería llegar, al notar esto ella solo se dedico a separar las piernas dándole paso al Uchiha dándole a entender que tanto como él la deseaba ella también deseaba lo mismo así que solo se deslizo entre sus piernas deslizando lentamente su miembro en la estrecha entrada de la menor asiendo que esta se dedicara a gemir a cada centímetro que Itachi avanzaba dentro de ella, pero de pronto el mayor se detiene por que había algo que obstruía su camino como una pequeña barrera que le impedía continuar su camino así que en un movimiento brusco logro pasar esa barrera llevándose con ella la virginidad de la menor dejando escapar un potente grito del dolor que se sentía al estar siendo invadida por el extenso miembro de Itachi retorciéndose y arqueando la espalda aferrándose de las sabanas tratando de soportar aquí inmenso dolor que sentía dentro de su intimidad.

al notar esto Itachi la tranquilizo con un beso empezando a juguetear con la lengua de la menor saboreando cada espacio y rincón de su boca, nunca se cansaría de ese sabor que lo embriagaba cada que recorría con su lengua su interior topándose con la de ella empezando así una danza entre las dos, asiendo que se le olvidara el dolor a la menor por estar mas concentrada en aquel apasionante beso que la dejaba sin aliento, maldito aire él fue quien hizo que aquel beso perfecto se rompiera ya que era nesesario ( Y: pudrete malditoo airee xD) poco a poco el dolor fue pasando y con un ligero movimiento de cadera por parte de ella le dio a entender al joven uchiha que estaba lista para lo demas , al entender esto el delicadamente empeso a moverse a un ritmo lento y suave para que la menor pudiera acostumbrarse al invasor que la estaba penetrando, dejando escapar gemidos y arquenado la espalda la chica ya no podía soportar más quería sentirlo más dentro así que entrelazo sus piernas por las caderas del Uchiha obligándolo a entrar completamente asiendo que esta se moviera en sentido contrario al de Itachi auto-penetrándose y gimiendo con locura al sentir el palpitante miembro de Itachi dentro de ella ,Itachi al sentir eso solo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás por la éxtasis que se dejaba escapar tomando de la cadera a la menor la empezándola a embestir salvajemente asta hacerla gritar el nombre de Itachi a los 4 vientos aferrándose torpemente de la amplia espalda del Uchiha al sentir que las penetraciones aumentaban de velocidad, inconscientemente empezó a arañar la espalda de Itachi aferrándose mas con sus piernas de las caderas moviéndose al mismo compas de Itachi dejando escapar gemidos de placer.

Itachi sintió como una presión se hacía notable abajo de su vientre , eso le indicaba que el fin estaba por llegar, aprovechando sus últimos instantes se aferro de la cintura de esta moviéndose sin control alguno empezó a embestir a la chica alzándola un poco sintiendo como una oleada de emociones lo golpeaban salvajemente al igual que a la chica, de pronto el sintió como una sensación de éxtasis y placer le explotaba por todo su cuerpo al mismo momento que ella, en una combinación y una precisión increíble ahogándolos de sensaciones espectaculares y poniéndose tensos a la semejante sensación que los acababa de cubrir, el sentía como la chica se relajaba en la cama pon la respiración agitada mirando con los ojos entre cerrados y con un potente sonrojo, el solo se dedico a dejarse caer en el pecho de la chica cubiertos de sudor sintiendo como la chica masajeaba su cabellera jugando con uno que otro mechón, para después salir del interior de ella para dejarse caer alado de ella tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, cuando volteo a ver a la chica ella estaba plácidamente dormida, Itachi solo se dedico a ver el lindo panorama que tenia frente él y con una sabana la cubrió entrelazando sus cuerpos en un solo abraso para después el Uchiha depositara un tierno beso en la frente de ella y quedar completamente dormido dejando solo entrar un pequeño rayo de luz de la luna que los eliminaba a los dos , la única testigo de aquel suceso solo la luna ... y la hinata verdadera ya que estaba escondida en el armario y desmayada por las escenas que pudo observar .

A la mañana siguiente a eso de las 4 am hinata salió del armario, sin despertar a Itachi y Yuri, ella tenia en mano las llaves de Yuri y salió de la mansión, aunque no sabía dónde estaba se adentro en el bosque, aun tenia la apariencia de Yuri así que se fue tranquila, después de algunas horas de camino se encontró con…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bien aquí termina el capitulo xD grax a mi sensei x el fabuloso lemon n.ñ bien hasta el sig capiiii

Matta ne!!!

Reviews?


	4. 4 rescate

Disculpen si el inicio del capi no tiene concordancia alguna pero es que mi compu murió y con ella mis archivos, y los títulos T.T así que estoy intentando tomar las riendas del fic sin tener idea alguna de lo que se trataba en si el capitulo, espero y me disculpen.

Disclaimers: naruto no me pertenece es de mr. Kishimoto.

* * *

Capi#4 **nombre pospuesto hasta que encuentre el archivo**

* * *

A la mañana sig hinata salio silenciosamente dejando a yuri y a itachi en la mansión en medio del bosque, luego de caminar algunas horas y de cerciorarse de q estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la mansión se detuvo a descansar entonces se sintió observada uso el byakugan pero no vio a nadie... hasta que atrás de ella alguien hablo

-quien eres y que haces aquí, esta parte esta prohibida-mientras preguntaba le apretó un kunai en la garganta dado q hinata estaba pasmada y no respondía responde niña decía la pelirroja apretando mas el kunai

-h-hinata, h-hyûga hi-hinata- decía nerviosa la peliazul

-hummm... a mi aniki le alegrara verte- fue lo ultimo q escucho hinata antes de quedarse desmayada por un golpe que le propicio la chica

Unas horas mas tarde estaba despertando hinata pero no reconocía el lugar donde estaba

En eso se abre la puerta dejando ver a dos siluetas que se acercaban a hinata, ella se hizo la dormida para seguridad suya

-hmp, espero y no la hayas golpeado muy fuerte hazumi- dijo la figura masculina

-no, de echo ya esta despierta, ¿no hinata?- dijo la mujer moviendo bruscamente a la hyûga

-rayos me descubrieron-pensaba la hyûga sentándose-hai, etto donde es...toy- se callo al ver a sasuke y a una pelirroja de ojos negros con un destello blanco en ellos

-hazumi, ¿nos puedes dejar solos?-pidió el uchiha- ah y hazle algo de comer

-hai aniki - dijo la chica al momento de irse y cerrar la puerta de la habitación dejándolos solos

- ¿a-aniki? - pregunto hinata a sasuke- ¿e-ella es t-tu h-hermana s-sasuke-san?

-hn, lamentablemente si, y de echo también tu prima pero de eso hablaremos después, como escapaste de itachi?- pregunto intentando sonar indiferente aunque la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro

-etto... recibí a-ayuda d-de u-una a-amiga- respondió hinata sonrojándose por lo visto y escuchado la noche anterior

-hmm ya veo- se quedo pensando al ver el sonrojo pervertido que nacía en el rostro de hinata

-¿s-sasuke-san d-donde e-estoy?-pregunto intentando borrar esas imágenes que ahora tenían otros rostros por el momento a solas que pasaba con el uchiha menor (hmm si lo se hinata esta sonando algo emmm perv xD pero así va la historia xD)

-en medio del bosque, vístete la comida ya casi esta- dicho esto le aventó ropa que al parecer era de hazumi- derecho a mano izquierda esta la cocina-termino saliendo del cuarto

-hai- dijo la hyûga pero al verse noto que estaba solo con un enorme camisón blanco algo transparente

mientras hinata intentaba no desmayarse al notar que era por eso que sasuke la miraba tan fijamente en la mansión de itachi se estaban despertando el y yuri en la mañana mientras los rayos de sol le pegaban en la cara a cierta castaña asiendo que hiciera gestos de incomodidad y despertara un poco mareada y algo aturdida sentándose en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana para después ir al baño como dios la trajo al mundo; mientras yuri estaba en el baño, itachi empezó a despertarse y al no encontrarla alado suyo, la empezó a buscar con la mirada hasta que escucho la regadera y entro al baño para bañarse, junto con yuri pero al entrar al baño no se encontró con su hinata, sino con la chica que vivía intentando violarlo, itachi al ver a yuri se queda totalmente embobado y entra ala tina donde ella estaba, sentándose tras ella, al principio ella se sorprende ya que por falta de chacra no se había transformado mas sin embargo después se deja llevar

-fíjate que no me engañaste Yuri-Chan, pero fue mejor que con hinata-termino mientras abrazaba posesivamente a yuri

-¿lo sabias?- pregunto yuri volteando y quedando frente a itachi-¿y porque seguiste?

-buena pregunta, luego te la responderé, aunque creo q traumamos a la pobre, ¿porque no la sacaste del armario?-pregunto terminando con una sexy sonrisa

-por que el plan se hubiera arruinado y de haber sabido que tu sabias pues... la hubiera sacado n////ñU-decía la castaña un poco sonrojada

-hmm ya veo, huyo esta mañana, al parecer tenia una gran hemorragia nasal y no aguanto mas así q se fue- dijo pensativo el uchiha

-como sabes eso - preguntaba algo extrañada yuri

-me gusta verte dormir, además hizo mucho ruido- dijo con simpleza el uchiha

-¿ooo..... ya veo...verme dormir? -sonrojándose levemente

-emmm... - itachi desvío su mirada completamente abochornado ya que había pensado en vos alta sin darse cuenta

-tsk...Jaajaajaajaa -dejando soltar una risa burlona

-ah si -dijo itachi haciéndose el enojado- creo q no estará lejos de aquí tal ves y se deje violar-dijo haciendo el ademán de levantarse

- hmmp -asiendo un puchero de enojo entrelazo las piernas en la cadera de itachi y abrasándolo posesivamente impidiéndole irse - no te iras - decía Yuri con una sonrisa a la ves malévola y pervertida

Mientras en konoha....

paseaban tomados de la mano sin vergüenza alguna un chico rubio con su actual prometida pelos de chicle mientras ella le decía todo lo que iban a necesitar para su boda y le hablaba de los 5 hijos que ella quería para su futuro ya que el como futuro hokage le podría pagar todas las comodidades que ella necesitaría, el rubio por su parte estaba en otro mundo sin escuchar ninguna de las cosas que le decía su prometida, a su mente vino la imagen de cierta ojiblanca; y el porque no había ido por ella aun.

Flash back

se ve a naruto fuera de la mansión de itachi discutiendo con este la libertad de la ojiblanca cuando en eso llega la pelos de chicle (Sakura) insinuándosele a itachi, este al momento de sentir como ella se le pega completamente por atrás, cede ante lo q le pedía, diciéndole a naruto q hasta q el se casara con Sakura, hinata seria libre, pero solo con la boleta en mano de su casamiento; si no hinata seria completamente de itachi (hablando en todos los sentidos)

Naruto dado el gran cariño que le tiene a hinata acepta mas sin embargo no promete nada de amor a sakura y al decir esto se condena a si mismo a su tumba de muerte ya que itachi le pone mas términos, los cuales consisten en que se hará todo lo que sakura diga. y eso incluía hijos, familia, y lo mas importante para ella... dinero

naruto, resignado acepta las condiciones, sakura se pone de acuerdo con itachi y le dan de plaza un año entero, si no se cumplía para entonces el trato, hinata pasaba a ser una amante mas de itachi, o en su defecto de sasuke

Fin de flash back

Se sentía incomodo al realizar con ella esa farsa, inconcientemente el soltó su mano y ante la mirada atónita y molesta de ella desapareció en un puff

Mientras tanto en casa de hazumi (ya que la casa es de ella no de sasuke)

Mientras ellos terminaban de contarle el porque los tres eran familia a una sorprendida hinata... tocaron la puerta

-esperas a alguien hazumi?- pregunto un molesto sasuke ya que lo habían interrumpido

-¿no, y tú?- pregunto con curiosidad

-no- dijo parándose a ver quien era y preparando su katana por si acaso

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendio al ver ahí parado como zombie andante a...

Continuara...

* * *

Si, es horrible que te dejen con el q paso y quien rayos estaba ahí parado?!

Nop, no es naru-chan xD

Es el perro del vecino xP

Bien aquí termina el capi, disculpen si esta muy corto pero... andaba haciendo tarea, escribiendo y buscando los condenados archivos T.T espero me disculpen.

Merezco reviews?

Sayooo

Att. Hazumi uchiha


	5. sorpresa

Bno después de siglos de estar sin inspiración y con una flojera de escribir…

Aki sigo *-*

Siii sigo viva ¬¬

Y les traigo el capitulo # 5 ya que encontré los archivos rescatados U.u

No hay excusas para esto

Asi que sin mas…

Los dejo con el fic n.n

Naruto no me pertenece(aun ¬w¬) es de masashi kishimoto *-*

* * *

Como enamorarse en 10 pasos capi 5

En el capitulo anterior…

_Esperas a alguien hazumi?- pregunto un molesto sasuke ya que lo habían interrumpido_

_-¿no, y tú?- pregunto con curiosidad_

_-no- dijo parándose a ver quién era y preparando su katana por si acaso_

_Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver ahí parado como zombi andante a..._

* * *

Capitulo #5 sorpresa

-que haces tú aquí fly?- pregunto el azabache al chico

-na-naruto-san v-va a-a p-por hi-hinata-s-san-dijo jadeando el chico por tanto correr

-pero... aun no es tiempo, el y sakura no…- dijo confundido el uchiha- esta bien, ya puedes irte- termino cerrando la pùerta

-quien era aniki?- pregunto la pelirroja al ver la cara de sasuke

-era fly… al parecer habrá que cambiar los planes…- dijo serio el uchiha

-pero... aun no es tiempo aniki…lo haras?- pregunto preocupada la chica

- no queda otra opción…- hyûga ve y guarda tus cosas nos vamos en 15 minutos

-h-hai- dijo la ojiblanca intentando asimilar la información dada por sasuke

2 horas después en la frontera del bosque de konoha y el inicio del desierto de suna…

-hazumi ya sabes que hacer no?- dijo el uchiha tranquilo

-hai- dijo la joven cambiando el color de sus ojos antes blancos con una ligera línea negra alrededor del iris por unos verdes –

-p-porque ha-hace eso?- pregunto en un susurro la hyûga

- porque ella es buscada en todo suna y konoha… aparentemente es tu secuestradora- dijo sin darle importancia alguna

-d-demo.. –dijo la hyûga siendo interrumpida por hazumi

- no pasa nada, ya he escapado de varios lugares y suna no es la excepción- dijo guiñando el ojo

-hmp, ya sabes hazumi, solo no te dejes llevar por gaara- dijo algo molesto el uchiha

-hai, terminare rápido aniki..- dijo desapareciendo

-bien esperemos, no tardara mucho- dijo el uchiha acomodándose en la rama de un árbol

-h-hai, ano.. Etto.. U-uchiha-san, s-sabe usted a-algo de naruto?- pregunto la hyûga intentando no sonar desesperada

-hn, si supe que se casaba con sakura… pero no supe porque- dijo bajando y sentándose alado de la hyûga- porque te interesa tanto ese baka?, que yo sepa no vale la pena –dijo el uchiha posando una mano en la pierna de la hyûga

-u-uchiha-san.. Yo…- no termino de hablar al sentir los labios del uchiha en su cuello soltando sin querer un ligero gemido

- hmm, parece que hazumi tardara…- dio el uchiha subiendo su mano un poco y quitándole la sudadera a hinata

-u-uchiha-san..- gimió la hyûga recordando todo lo que habían hecho yuri e itachi e imaginándose a ella misma con sasuke- n-no c-creo…q-que…- fue callada por los labios masculinos

Sasuke empezó a masajear lentamente los pechos de la hyûga mientras esta soltaba leves gemidos y trataba de aferrarse a la espalda masculina cuando un carraspeó de garganta los interrumpió

-Hum, interrumpo algo?- pregunto hazumi con ropas en sus manos

Instantáneamente se separaron los 2 jóvenes arreglándose sus ropas e intentando ocultar ese sonrojo pervertido que había nacido del momento anterior

-hn, solo les dejo sus ropas, allá ustedes si las quieren- dijo molesta y algo… celosa la chica yéndose de ahí y dejando algunas túnicas de colores claros y obscuros tirados en el suelo

-g-gomene u-uchi-ha –san – dijo la hyûga vistiéndose con la ropa traída por hazumi y sin querer mirar a los ojos a sasuke ya que en esos momentos estaba más roja que un tomate

-hn, da igual, anda hay que alcanzarla- comentaba terminando de vestirse

-ha-hai- dijo la hyûga buscando con la vista a la pelirroja- demo… d-donde esta?

- supongo que con gaara o a mitad del camino, es difícil saberlo- dijo empezando a caminar

Mientras con naruto…

-nee itachi quiero romper el trato no se me hace justo hacerle eso a hina-chan- decía serio el rubio

- lo siento naruto-kun, pero eso ya no está en mis manos… ella escapo hace horas- decía itachi a medio vestir- ahora si me disculpas estoy ocupado- termino cerrando la puerta en la cara del uzumaki

-ella… escapo?- decía entre asombrado y decepcionado el uzumaki

-hn, ya ves cielo, ella no te ama, resígnate, anda vamos a terminar de arreglar nuestra boda- decía la pelos de chicle (ejem… sakura)

- hn, sakura lárgate necesito estar solo- decía el rubio yéndose hacia cierto claro en medio del bosque ya conocido

-ush, uzumaki serás mío y entonces seré la mujer más envidiada de toda konoha ya lo veras, esa hyûga no sabe la que le espera…- dijo la peli rosa demente desapareciendo en un puf

2 meses después…

En konoha se estaba celebrando la fiesta del año, la tan esperada boda del siguiente hokage con la chica más envidiada de konoha: haruno sakura, el lugar estaba bellamente adornado con los artículos más bellos (y costosos) que se podían encontrar en el mundo ninja. Todas las personas de clase alta y amigos de ellos estaban invitados a la mas exclusiva fiesta después de la boda la cual se llevaría a cabo en el local más caro que se pudo conseguir los padrinos de boda eran hasta el momento desconocidos para la novia ya que solo el uzumaki sabia quienes eran.

-estoy muy nervioso teme, no puedo creer que justo hoy la hayas encontrado…- es interrumpido por un pinchazo con la aguja – auch, oye te mas cuidado onegai

-hmp, baka ya sabes la condición para que ella esté aquí no?- dijo serio el uchiha

- sí, ya la sé, y no hare nada teme…- dijo algo triste el uzumaki

-y-ya e-esta e-el traje na-naruto-kun- dijo tímida y algo triste la chica

-wow hinata-chan te quedo genial!!! – dijo el rubio abrazando efusivamente a la hyûga- arigatou hina-chan, te prometo que el plan saldrá datebayo!

-h-hai na-naruto-kun…- dijo evitando soltar una lagrima traicionera la chica cuando empezaron a sonar las campanas de la iglesia

-ya es hora… anda baka, hay que darle un susto a esa pelos de chicle- dijo el uchiha con una media sonrisa en su bello rostro

-hai, vamos teme..- dijo resignado el uzumaki

En la iglesia…

Estaba naruto parado junto al altar intentando poner su mejor sonrisa cuando empezó la marcha nupcial. Primero salió la niña de las flores, seguida de esta salió la pareja de los padrinos… sasuke y hazumi, luego las madrinas… tenten, temari… por ultimo salió sakura con un hermoso traje de novia con detalles en rosa, muy entallado a su cuerpo, pero la atención en esos momentos no se centraba en ella sino… en la cara de resignación del rubio… al haber soltado sin querer una lagrima traicionera

La boda transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo hasta la típica frasecita del padre…

- Si alguien conoce algún motivo por el cual estas dos personas no deban unirse en sagrado matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre…- dijo autoritariamente el sacerdote

Hubo un silencio absoluto debido a la mirada asesina que le dedicaba la novia a todos los presentes hasta que alguien dijo…

-yo, me opongo, porque esa perra no se lo merece!-dijo al fondo…

* * *

Muajajaja los dejare con la duda xD

Puede o no ser que haya sido hinata, después de todo Naru-chan tiene a personas de su lado…

Además todos aki saben q sakura solo lo quiere x orgullo ¬¬

xD

bn loka io

bno aki se termiana el capi…

se cuidan ja neeeee x3

att. Hazumi-chan


	6. boda

Sii aquí estoi, no he morido, y pues.. si murió mi imaginación

Ahora si no fue mi culpa, fue de mi padre, ya que fíjense q me regalo un libro de aproximadamente 950 paginas o mas, y que al terminarme ese me regalo otro de 480 paginas mas o menos q es el q estoi leyendo

Y como no me encanta leer *sarcástica aparte yo*

Pues no pasa q me traumo y se me olvida todo lo que tenia pensado escribir  
pero pues heme aki intentando recordar todo cueste lo que cueste TwT  
pero bueno no vine a aburrirlos con los problemas q me cargo yo sola

Espero que les guste el capi, y espero también seguir con la conti pronto ya que empeze con los tramites de la universidad y creo hacer un poco de tiempo en mi horario para escribir por lo menos una hora al dia

_**Naruto no me pertenece es del mr. kishimoto**_

_Estaba naruto parado junto al altar intentando poner su mejor sonrisa cuando empezó la marcha nupcial. Primero salió la niña de las flores, seguida de esta salió la pareja de los padrinos… sasuke y hazumi, luego las madrinas… tenten, temari… por ultimo salió sakura con un hermoso traje de novia con detalles en rosa, muy entallado a su cuerpo, pero la atención en esos momentos no se centraba en ella sino… en la cara de resignación del rubio… al haber soltado sin querer una lagrima traicionera_

_La boda transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo hasta la típica frasecita del padre…_

_- Si alguien conoce algún motivo por el cual estas dos personas no deban unirse en sagrado matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre…- dijo autoritariamente el sacerdote_

_Hubo un silencio absoluto debido a la mirada asesina que le dedicaba la novia a todos los presentes hasta que alguien dijo…_

_-yo, me opongo, porque esa perra no se lo merece!-dijo al fondo…_

**Capitulo 6 **

La cara de sakura al oir decir eso justo en su carísima boda a esa chica, a su supuesta mejor amiga, a una rubia de ojos azules, que se encontraba parada al final de la alfombra roja de la iglesia.

-lárgate de aquí ino-cerda, no quiero problemas y estoy ocupada- dijo entre molesta y nerviosa la peli rosa  
-oblígame, frente de marquesina- dijo molesta la rubia- ¿o me mataras igual que a hinata?

-eh… yo.. yo no mate a esa tonta, es mas no se nada de ella- dijo molesta la peli rosa

- ah bueno, en ese caso, supongo que no tendrás problema con el bebe de lee, digo, si Naru lo quiere de hijo- dijo con deje de burla y cínicamente la rubia

Todos en la iglesia menos naruto y sasuke, se quedaron en shock al saber lo que la rubia había dicho casi a gritos en media boda mientras se acercaba a la peli rosa

-no puedo creer que llegaste a ser mi amiga- dijo con las lagrimas amenazando en salir, mientras le daba una cachetada a la peli rosa quien estaba aparentemente molesta- sakura… nunca creí decirte esto, y menos 2 veces… pero eres una zorra sin vergüenza….

-hmp, p-para lo que m-me interesa- dijo mientras la voz le flaqueaba por la culpa de lo q sentía.

- idiota… - termino la rubia, yéndose de la iglesia mientras una sakura caía por el mismo peso de la culpa.

2 horas después de la boda, y ya que todos no desaprovecharon el banquete de la fiesta, por fin iban saliendo del salón. En otro lugar estaban sasuke y naruto hablando sobre lo ocurrido mientras se cambiaban los trajes formales.

-así que… ¿hinata esta muerta dobe?- pregunto el azabache con una sonrisa arrogante

- teme, algo tenia q inventar, y eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- dijo molesto el rubio

-metiste en muchos problemas a sakura- dijo el azabache en tono neutro

-pero saque a hinata de muchos mas- respondió algo pensativo el rubio

-por cierto.. no se supone que ella estaría aquí?

-si, pero dijo que nos esperaría en el bosque con hazu-san

-en el bosque?… con hazumi… - respondió pensativo y algo preocupado el azabache

Mientras en las entradas a la aldea de la niebla iban llegando dos chicas, una pelirroja de ojos verdes y otra peli azul de ojos cafés. Ambas iban con una capa café oscuro que no dejaba ver como vestían y entraron tranquilamente en la aldea.

-h-hazumi-san cree q-que esto funcione?- pregunto algo nerviosa la peli azul

- no lo se, tu lo planeaste después de todo no?- dijo tranquila la pelirroja

- h-hai, p-pero… no pensé que a-accederías.. no después de… de lo que paso entre uchiha-san y yo...- dijo sonrojada

-hmp, pues accedí, así que anda, no falta mucho para que noten que no estamos- comento caminando mas rápido

-h-hai – dijo tímidamente la peli azul intentando seguirle el paso a la pelirroja- p-pero hazumi-san, e-está oscureciendo, n-no d-deberíamos hospedarnos e-en algún l-lugar?

- no lo se… supongo que si, ahí hay una posada, al parecer es la única de aquí, vamos- dijo la pelirroja entrando en aquel lugar

-h-hai- respondió la peli azul siguiéndola

Ya dentro de la posada, las atendió el dueño del local, que aunque era muy joven para ser dueño, era muy listo y algo.. inocente para el gusto de hazumi, el nombre del dueño de la posada era yumimaru, pero prefería que lo llamaran yumi, aunque el local estaba lleno, el les consiguió una habitación que después se enteraron, tenían que compartir con el.

Esa noche….

Las chicas no estaban de acuerdo con que yumi durmiera en la misma habitación de ellas, ya se viera inocente o no, seguía siendo hombre y además, hazumi se incomodaba de cierta manera cuando el estaba ahí, según decía hinata, ya que se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba ligeramente retirándose siempre que el llegaba.

Esa noche las chicas estaban en el cuarto discutiendo como iban a dormir dado que en la habitación solo había dos camas y ningún sillón, ellas se negaban a dormir juntas luego de la discusión que habían tenido en konoha recientemente.

En esos momentos yumi entro al cuarto, ambas se le quedaron mirando fijamente, como… estudiándolo, mientras cosas diferentes pasaban por la mente de ambas el hablo.

-eh.. disculpen, creo que debí tocar antes, como olvide que estaban en la habitación…- respondió mientras caminaba hacia hazumi  
-hm, supongo que no es normal que este tan lleno- respondió la chica, desviando la mirada al tenerlo cerca, ya que se había puesto nerviosa, y sabia que al verlo, sus nervios aumentarían

-a-arigato por l-la habitación y-yumi-san, l-lamentamos la molestia- dijo sonrojada la peli azul

-eh, si, no es normal que este tan lleno y em… la verdad normalmente duermo solo- comento señalando la cama donde estaba hazumi

-ah, es tu cama?- dijo nerviosa la joven sonrojándose ligeramente, pero se recompuso en un momento- pues… disculpa pero ahora es mía- respondió acostándose y tapándose con las cobijas

-esta bien señorita, ahora la cama es tuya-respondió con una sonrisa

-no te enojaste?- dijo algo molesta la pelirroja haciéndose hacia un lado- que raro eres, y yo que quería discutir

-y-yumi-san si q-quiere yo p-puedo dormir c-con- fue interrumpida por la pelirroja

-hm el niño bonito se duerme conmigo hyuuga- termino con una sonrisa marca uchiha

-etto, h-hai hazumi-san – termino la peli azul acostándose sonrojada

- eh, pues, yo… eh, la verdad jamás había dormido con alguien- dijo sonrojado el chico mirando a la pelirroja

-hm, pss para todo hay una primera vez no?- termino ella jalando al chico y acostándolo junto a ella

- pe ro señorita no cree que seria muy atrevido que yo durmiera con usted sin siquiera conocernos- dijo el chico sonrojado, sudando de los nervios y de la pena que tenia alado de la pelirroja

- hm, yo soy hazumi, tu yumi, ya, nos conocemos ahora duérmete que no muerdo… muy fuerte- dijo acomodándose la pelirroja

-ha-hai- dijo el chico sonrojado y un poco aterrado por la actitud de la pelirroja

- ya te dije que no muerdo, bueno… a veces pero no te morderé a ti… aun- dijo la pelirroja volteándose y quedando de lado viendo a yumi

yumi que estaba todo rojo viendo hacia el techo se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja lo miraba fijamente empezó a sudar apresuradamente

- u-ustedes no son de por aquí verdad- dijo el chico tratando de sacar una conversación

-hm, no, no somos de por aquí- rato después continuo- sabes… no me gustan los chicos todos serios y callados, se que no eres así… y no tenia pensado hacer esto pero… - dijo mientras se acercaba a yumi mordiéndolo en el cuello no muy suave pero tampoco muy fuerte dejando una marca roja- tu lo pediste y… ahora eres mío

- eh señorita que esta haciendo - dijo el chico muy apenado

-marcándote como mío- dijo como si fuera de lo mas normal la pelirroja

- pe ro porque hace eso- decía el chico aun sin comprender lo que pasaba.

-no lo se... dime tu- termino acostándose mas comodamente

-eh yo… creo que algo se quema- dijo el chico rápidamente

- ah, si se me olvidaba decirte que la marca se quedara por lo menos ahí unos 3 años...- dijo tranquila la pelirroja- no creo que quieras saber porque

- porque señorita- dijo el chico algo interesado

-porque así lo quiero yo... y tu también- dijo tranquila- la marca se quedara ahí asta que tu lo desees y yo también

entonces el chico rápidamente saco un kunai de su pantalón y se corto la marca que estaba en el cuello causándose una herida mortal

-Hm, mala elección, aparecerá del otro lado... y seguirá apareciendo en todo tu cuerpo, incluso ya de muerto- dijo hazumi tranquila, sentándose y yendo por unas vendas

entonces la herida del chico cicatrizo como si nada y al ver que la marca seguía no tuvo otra elección mas que dejarla

-Hm, interesante, como hiciste eso?- dijo hazumi acercándose a yumi y tocando el contorno de la marca en la piel de yumi con la yema de un dedo

- eh no lo se siempre lo he hecho- dijo el chico- usted lo puede hacer hazumi-sama?

- no me digas hazumi-sama, no estoy tan vieja, y no, no puedo hacer eso, pero si otras cosas, eres interesante yumi-kun- dijo besando la marca del cuello del chico haciendo que esta desapareciera

- eh perdón hazumi-chan, como hace eso-

- es un secreto... y si te lo digo, dejara de serlo no?- dijo guiñándole el ojo al chico, y saliendo de la cama- hm, supongo que ya no quieres que este contigo, iré a caminar- comento estirándose y levantando un poco el pequeño camisón que traía para dormir

- eh no, no es eso hazumi-chan perdón por ser tan grosero pe ro es que yo soy un poco desconfiado- dijo el chico sintiéndose mal al ver enojada a hazumi

- no estoy enojada, y no te sientas mal, es solo que no se... es... y a la ves no es... hm, si hinata no tuviera el sueño profundo ella sabría que es, y que no es... - dijo como buscando la respuesta en el techo- quieres venir? ya te mordí una ves, no puedo hacerlo dos veces

- claro- dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación con hazumi

Rato después ya fuera de la posada…

- que callado eres...- dijo como pensando en voz alta la pelirroja

- eh gomenasai hazu-chan es que así es mi naturaleza crecí solo, sin hablar con nadie- decía el chico mostrando una leve sonrisa en su rostro

- yo también, supongo que nos afecta de diferentes maneras- dijo viendo el cielo tal cual niña chiquita la pelirroja- itachi-san tampoco hablaba mucho, y sasuke-nii-san no habla casi nada, mas que cuando lo molesto...

- tienes familiares hazu-chan- pregunto el chico a la pelirroja

-eh... bueno familiares, familiares no, tengo adoptado a un amigo... y mi sensei murió, de mis padres no se absolutamente nada- dijo pensativa- ahora que lo pienso... estoy sola, o completamente loca y con amnesia… espero que sea la segunda opcion - dijo sonriendo la pelirroja

- y quien es la chica que viene contigo hazumi-chan - le pregunto el chico a la pelirroja

- hm, es una amiga que supuestamente esta muerta, huimos de mi nii-san y de un rubio cabeza hueca…- dijo restándole importancia al asunto

- y cuantos años tienes hazumi-chan- pregunto el chico un poco sonrojado

- jeje, yo? a ver cuántos me calculas?- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa

- pues por tu cabello largo, tu piel blanca y suave y tu hermoso rostro diría que unos 15-16- dijo el chico muy confiado

-gracias- dijo la chica sonrojada- pero tengo 16 y en menos de tres meses cumplo 17

- enserio, te ves mas joven hazumi-chan , bueno primera vez que me equivoco- dijo el chico riendo

el chico vio una rosa entre los jardines y decidió regalarle una a hazumi, el se agacho y sin que hazumi lo viera la corto y se la dio

- una flor, para otra flor- dijo el chico algo sonrojado y con un poco más de confianza

-gracias yumi-kun- dijo hazumi sonrojada tomando la flor- tu cuantos años tienes yumi-kun?

- eh yo… 17 y medio hazumi-chan-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de hinata…

-te digo que esta dormida teme…-dijo un rubio intentando susrrarle esto al pelinegro

-pues, despiértala dobe, nada te cuesta- dijo tranquilo el pelinegro recargado en la pared

-ay si, mejor despiértala tu- dijo molesto el rubio

-bueno, tu me diste permiso- dijo el pelinegro yendo al baño y regresando con un vaso lleno de agua helada

-eh, pero que vas a hacer teme- dijo el rubio sin comprender

- despertarla no ves?- dijo el pelinegro lanzándole el agua helada al rostro a hinata

Al momento de que el agua helada toco el rostro de la hyuuga, se oyo un grito hasta donde estaban el rubio y la peliroja, los cuales regresaron corriendo a la habitación y al llegar no creían lo que veian…

Estaba hinata terminando de amarrar a un moretoneado, golpeado y casi violado sasuke y a un rubio que al parecer estaba abofeteado y muriéndose de la risa

-eh, hyuuga, golpeaste a mi aniki- dijo la peliroja con mirada acusadora- y no me invitaste…- solto al final con mirada asesina

- que apoyo hazumi- solto enojado el pelinegro

-jajaja, te lo perdiste- dijo entre carcajadas el rubio- hinata-chan le dio una paliza memorable al teme!- termino y siguió riendo el rubio

-hm, me lo imagino- termino la peliroja

-eh… no entiendo… no se supone que ella es algo timida… no la creo capaz de haber hecho algo asi…- dijo yumi mientras veía a hinata con la parte de arriba del cuerpo mojada, y con un mini short terminando de amarrar al pelinegro y apretando mas las cuerdas

- pues, ya sabes el dicho no?- dijo hazumi intentando aguantar la risa y viendo fijamente a sasuke- no todo es lo que parece

- pues… me doy cuenta…

Algunas horas mas tarde en konoha se encontraba una rubia hablando seriamente con una peliroja sobre cierto chico

-asi que ya lo conseguiste?- preguntaba interesada la rubia checando a la peliroja de pies a cabeza con un estetoscopio y otros tantos instrumentos de doctor

-sii, pero no fue tan… maravilloso como pensaba- decía la peliroja algo triste

-hm, ya veremos si el opina lo mismo cuando le des la noticia- dijo pensativa la rubia

- q-que noticia?- pregunto algo nerviosa la peliroja

- estas embarazada…- dijo seria la rubia

- queee?- respondió gritando la peliroja

- pues, si, lo estas, a eso se debía que últimamente te sintieras mal- dijo quitándose los guantes la rubia

- pero… aun soy muy joven solo tengo 16- dijo nerviosa y al borde del colapso

-pues, ya ves..y ¿le diras?- pregunto curiosa la rubia

-no lo se… pero, algo tendre que hacer verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa triste la peliroja

Continuara…

Bno aki termina el capi, dado q luego le pongo mas cosas sin sentido alguno, cuando se me ocurran jeje

Bien jeje gracias por leer, algún tomatazo, insulto, reclamo ayi donde dice review jeje

Q se la pasen bien n.n

Att. Hazumi Uchiha de prime x3


End file.
